As an optical fiber reinforcing heating device for an optical fiber fusion-splicing device, one described in Patent Literature 1 has been known, for example. This optical fiber reinforcing heating device comprises a heating table, having a sleeve accommodation groove for containing a fiber reinforcement sleeve covering a fusion-splicing part of an optical fiber, for heating the fiber reinforcement sleeve; an openable and closable first lid part for covering the sleeve accommodation groove; and a pair of coated fiber pressing parts, disposed at both ends of the heating table, each having an openable and closable second lid part for pressing the optical fiber.